Hard Season (Nalu)
by weronikacika
Summary: Mating Season comes without anyone knowing it what will Lucy do with the Powerful Dragon Slayer? Will she listen and live a long life or do things her way and get punished? Nalu Mating Season Fanfiction with Natsu going Evil , will he be gentle or rough?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys i am Weronika and this is my first Fanfiction i hope you enjoy and i am only 12 so please dont hate. I like mating thing with Dragon slayers and Natsu going rough but i never read anybody really writing about it so i decided i will ^.^ I really ship Nalu and Gajevy!**

Lucy Pov

I was trying get some air,i had been running for about 5 mins towards the as i see it in sight, i heard him, his voice loud and clear as if he was right next to me but its impossible,i ran quicker and faster to get away from him. Suddenly something grabbed my waist as i was about to open the guild doors.

"You cant run away from me Luce" He whispered into my ear. Pain attacked when he thrown me into the doors that caused me to fly in, i could feel everyone stare at me as they stopped what their doing.

"Lu-chan!" Said a short blue haired girl.

"L..Levy"I whispered but i knew she heard me. I saw him , Natsu, standing there in the doorway smirking down at me.

"That is what you get for running away Luce"He smiled down as he walked towards me.

"Natsu what are you doing!" woman's voice said. I think it was Erza but I'm not sure because of all the people muttering around me and after Natsu thrown me i stopped paying attention, i was scared,really scared even though i was in the guild with everyone i could see his eyes which stopped being Black and now dark red filled with lust and desire.

"Getting what's mine" he answered with a smirk. I now saw Erza and Gray charging at Natsu, then Levy-chan came and helped me to stand up which i was very thankful for but i couldn't stop looking at his eyes, i was scared of them but i couldn't stop looking it was like they where magnets that pulled me in.

"Quick Lu-Chan we have to go!"levy shouted and started pulling me along, i would have bruises but nothing serious which i was glad for however i knew others are in danger because when Natsu wants something he will get it and he is not in control right now, i don't know what is happening but its nothing good.

We got to the infirmary in about 2 minutes, with Wendy's help i got better in seconds but got told to stay in bed until the magic vanishes and Natsu calms down.

"Wendy do you know what is happening to natsu?"I asked the small girl.

Wendy turned to face me and sighed.

"I do Lucy and its nothing good" She said with a frown.

"what do you mean?" I asked worriedly, i never seen her so worried before.

"Its Mating Season Bunny Girl" Said a rough voice behind me, it was Gajeel standing in the doorway. Wait Mating season? i though only animals got mating season, i am shocked right now, does animals count as dragon?!

"Wait mating season is for animals only? Right?" I asked with a shocked expression.

"Dragons get it as well , and as Dragon Slayers have dragon instincts they get it too" Said levy. Wait does that mean that Gajeel had it too? He never acted like Natsu well i never seen him act like that. Mating Season, Natsu, Wait did he call me 'Bunny Girl' oh well i would always get frustrated by his nicknames but now i don't know what to think.

"Gajeel does that mean you have it too?" i questioned him, before he turned his face around i could see a tint of pink on his cheeks

"yeah so"

"How did you get rid of it?"

"I mated" He whispered so quietly i could barely hear it but then i could see Levy's cheeks slowly going pink.

"what? i didn't hear" I teased as Levy turned around with tomato red face staring opposite way of Gajeel's.

"I Found a Mate and mated Happy now!" He burst out. I giggled but stopped.

"Wait! What does this have to do with me?" I snapped at them with a crossed face.

Gajeel smirked "Your Flame-Brains Mate" I stared at him with a shocked face. it cant be,mating means sex, does that mean i have to do it with Natsu?! well from awhile ago i started liking Natsu... Well maybe like isn't a good word , i fell in love with him but i know its one sided that he doesn't love me he has lisanna his childhood friend though i heard that she is going for Bixlow their a nice couple.

"Why me!" I shouted, i could feel blood going through me and my face turning Erza's hair

"I Guess he picked you Lu-Chan" Levy finally looked at me with a smile. He picked me?

"Picked?"

"Yeah Bunny Girl but your in danger cuz as you see Flame brain here is a fire dragon and somehow only they have problems and go rough so if you dont listen to him" he stopped for a second, oh god just say it Gajeel! why did he stop? this is scaring me even more. "Lets say he will punish you with hitting or even" Paused again why Gajeel, you are making this worse. "Well raping, and after he finally does i guess he will not forgive himself"

I started Crying, tear's slowly dripped down my face and i cupped my face in in my hands.

Meanwhile No ones Pov

After Levy went with Lucy to the infirmary Natsu got mad that he didnt see her again, tables where thrown with chairs and other furniture but that didn't stop the guild in fighting Natsu or the beast that was controlling him.

"Flame Brain what got into you?!" Gray shouted with an angry face but worried at the same time, his rival but best friend at the same time was going mad and he didnt know why and his nakama Lucy was injured because of Natsu. Noone knew the reason.

"Just give Lucy and it will be fine" Natus hissed at him with a angry face, if looks killed everyone would be dead by now.

**End of Chapter 1 i hope you enjoyed and stay Tuned for future Chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2 Finally Got You

**Hey sorry took so long i am only 12 and have school but here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy rough mating season because here it is and Natsu is not so dense as you think! :D**

Guild Hall Noones Pov

"Just Give Lucy Back and its going to be ok" He Hissed at them

"Natsu!" Erza shouted "Tell us what is happening first" she said with a frown

Natus Laughed "So noone Knows what is going on huh" He questioned with a smirk. "Mating season my friends, thats what is happening" He laughed once Gasped

"So ... you picked... Lucy" She answered quietly

"Finally someone got it so just hand her over"

"But dont Dragon Slayers talk to their mates about it first?"

"Yeah but you see, for Fire dragon Slayers we take what we want and if she doesnt listen things get rough as you seen earlier" a smile grown on his face "just the way i like it"

Everyone started fighting again, noone wanted to loose because they knew if they lost Lucy would be in grave danger and end up getting beaten or raped by her best friend.

Natsu Pov

I was fighting all these people which where my nakama but i had to get to her as fast as i can, people think im dense and know nothing but seriously i know more than cana and all of those perverts togather.I needed her, her body , scent oh that lovely vanilla scent is a drug to me i cant stop smelling it but that iron freak is there , even though levy is his mate, im not happy that some guy is with her i just cant stand someone else with _My_ luce! Noone can go near her. She will be with me and only me! Even if i have to make her stay, maybe tie her up or punish her once or twice would do the job i picked her for a reason, i started loving her from the start her scent her personality and i was just waiting for this moment to make her mine just mine. As i was about to growl at them i froze, i could smell salt mix with her smooth vanilla scent i knew she was crying, i cant stand her cry or seeing her sad i will try to make her very comfortable being with me but if she doesnt listen things might get out of hand, you know things that my inner dragon wants not me however i cant stand her crying it breaks my heart to pieces.

Others seen me froze and did the same, the dragon instincts took over and without realising it i jumped, i had no control over my body oh god it was freaky you know that you just zone out but keep staring at a wall or something thats what happening to me i have no control over my movements. Before i know it im sprinting in the infirmary direction towards the salt and vanilla scent while pushing everyone who gets in my way, im so sorry friends i dont know what im doing but i know i have to so something before i kill you all which is taking Lucy.

Noones Pov

Everyone stared at frozen Natsu, he quickly snapped his head into the infirmary direction not even caring about everyone els and started sprinting thats when everyone knew things got out of hand and they lost lucy. Even if they tried they knew that Natsu is stronger than all of them also including the super magic powers he got during mating season so they tried to get in the way of the doors but with one big slash of his hand they where out of the way leaving only Gajeel with Levy to protect Lucy, Wendy has gone earlier on when they where talking about natsu and his problems. Door opened with a thus on the wall as natsu pushed it, Lucy just stared with fear in her eyes which made Natsu smirk, quicky with few moves he took levy out unconcious which made Gajeel mad as hell becuase if you didnt know Gajeel Mated with levy to stop him from doing all crazy stuff to to her. (I Ship Gajevy and Nalu the most ^.^)

With one mighty roar Gajeel was out on the other side of the room

"Missed me Luce" He smile at her

"No... p.. please Natsu..." Lucy whispered with tears that made her speaking even harder

"This wouldnt happen if you listened Luce my Love" Still smiling , she quickly jumped off the bed and tryed to run as fast as she can do the guild hall but instead she felt a painfull tug on the left foot which made her fall face down on the ground, lucy yelled in pain trying to pull away from Natus's grip but made it worse and the pain risen.

"Ahhhhhh!" She yelled with tears running down her face "N.. natsu st...op it h..hur..ts" she cried out

"then stop running away" The next thing she knew he hit her hard on the head with a small frown and a quiet 'sorry' that she bearly heard before going unconsious.

**Thanks and wait till chapter 3!**

**-Weronika**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys i am back with chapter 3! i am trying to update everyday so be patience its only not full 24 hours you have to last :D Chapter 4 might be a lemon so be looking forward to that, and dont forget my school started today so i might update once for 2 days**

Lucy Pov

I woke up with a pounding headache and felt like i was in a flaming building,like i was on fire so hot and all the pain in my chest did not help. Slowly i opened my eyes to find myself looking at the ceiling well something that looked like ceiling but made out of rock, that made me realize that i was not laying in a comfy bed any more but hard rock floor which was freezing even colder than Gray's ice.

Quickly i reminded myself what happened earlier in the morning and as fast as lightning sat up to see if that pink haired beast is here, i looked ignoring the pain in my chest and neck probably from the when i got thrown into the guild.

"Luce" I flinched when he spoke, i could feel him staring at me but couldn't see him anywhere, i am in some kind of cave but it's not dark because there are torches on the walls. i looked at myself to see my outfit destroyed to pieces with bruises and scratches all around my body, and at least 1 broken rib.

"I am so sorry Luce" Natsu said stepping out of the shadows in one of the corners.

"N..Nat..su" I whispered but i knew he heard me

"i...i didn't .. couldn't control..."i saw him staring at me with a mixture of expressions on his face. He was in his normal state but ripped clothes, i knew he will transform back and until others find me i have to listen...i just have to.

Natsu Pov

I only remember going to call for Luce in the morning to take her to the guild because i remembered that her rent is due next week, i bet she forgot so i wanted to go on a mission plus i and happy need her house too. ^_^

** !FlashBack!**

(still Natsu's Pov)

I am walking towards Lucy's apartment, jeez please Luce don't kick me out this time last time it hurt for a whole week even Wendy couldn't help. As i am about to jump towards her window i felt pain in my head and a bit dizzy and suddenly i jumped onto the window nearly breaking it, i couldn't control my body i could just sit well not sit but just look what is happening, first thing i did was check her bed but she wasn't there which made me very glad... and it ended i could hear her angelic voice in the living room so i, well my body started sprinting towards her knocking down everything on the way until she saw me.

Those beautiful brown eyes looked deeply into my with happiness.

"Nastuuu!" She whined "I told you to use the front door" She puffed her cheeks like a small child, i would giggle if i could but instead i put on a smirk, i think its called Dragon instincts if i remember well from what Igneel told me.

The Dragon pinned Lucy onto the wall, she yelped in pain, oh no i hate that sound the sound of her in pain but somehow i want to hear her sounds more its like the Dragon Instincts are trying to claim me fully which i cant let happen not if Lucy is going to be in pain even though i am getting mad at my self and the instincts i want to hear more of Lucy.. No No NO i cant think like that well maybe not now.. No never i couldn't do that to Lucy because she doesn't love me she would rather go for that Ice freak or her Pervert Spirit Loke, thinking of My Lucy with other guys makes me mad... that's when i lost it... after this its just a blur.

Lucy Pov

I got pinned down to the wall by Natsu, What got into him he is just smirking at me that evil smirk of his gives me shivers up my spine. Of course when he pulled me into the wall it hurt, his hands are boiling hot burning into my skin so without even knowing it i yelled in pain well i don't know if it was a loud yell or just a quick sound but i don't care he is scaring me, its not the Natsu i know... its not my Natsu.

I tried getting out but he just tightened the grip on my wrists, smiling even more and i didn't want to do this but...

"Kyaaaa"

Natsu let me free with a small trick i know... its just a small Lucy kicked where the sun doesn't shine, i know im evil but it had to even if i didn't want to but oh well he will get over it.

I didn't waste time and started running towards the guild, maybe they will calm him down and see what's going on but now i had to run and only run.

**!End of Flashback!**

I Finally saw his back eyes no longer red but back to black, so i sigh with relief still facing Natsu.

"d-do you remember a-anything?" I tried to not slutter but it didn't work, i am still scared even if he is no longer a monster i don't know where i am and if he will change.

"... I do and im so sorry Luce" Natsu said facing away so i don't see his face any more.

"What now? What will we do?"

"I... i will change back soon and loose control, there is no point of you running away as you see i.. well my dragon will get you" He muttered the last bit but i still heard it, and hes right he will get me even with help from the whole guild. "Lucy"

"Yes?"

"i don't want to say this but please listen to him i don't want you to get hurt because of me"

"its not you that's doing it"

"But its my hands that are hurting you.. so please listen he will not stop until he is satisfied and you know what that is" He looked straight into my eyes with a serious face.

"I'll t-try"

"Thanks , i know you might hate me at the end of this but know t-that..." He was cut off by falling onto the floor his face down "I love you" Before looking straight into my eyes with those red eyes back and a smile on his face.

"Missed me Luce?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Chapter 4 is out right now! There will be a lemon so little ones please don't read this... Wait im a little one oh well hope you enjoy and stay tuned for chapter 5! :D**

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Missed me Luce?" I was so scared right now, one side of me is scared and want to run away and the other side knows i would fail and only get beaten worse. His red eyes are staring at me but not straight into my eyes, then i realize my clothes were torn and had holes in them showing parts of my body...he is staring at my body? Pff what a pervert, why does it have to be a dragon attacking me and not a smaller animal like a bunny.

Next thing i know is im being pinned , again, to he floor. I try wiggling out but Natsu tightens his grip which made me yelp in pain, his eyes stopped wondering my body and looking into my eyes that had desire and lust but i knew that Natsu was in there trying his best to not hurt me or maybe he's enjoying it.. no no no i bet not i just was the first one he saw so he is after me not because he loves.. me. Roughly his lips connected to mine like it would be the last kiss he would have, he bit my lower lip which made me gasp and have him stick his tongue in and fight mine i tried pulling away but Natsu was too strong and his beastly grip never loosing. When we pulled away for air his mouth went to my neck licking and biting, when he nibbled on a spot near my ear i let out i moan i wish i never had because i could feel him grin on my skin as he continued to nibble over the spot making me let out few more moans. Planting wet kisses from my collar bone south towards my breasts he took his hand over my already ripped shirt and ripped all of it off leaving me in a pink bra, his kisses stopped when he got to my left breast as the bra set fire slowly burning off surprisingly not burning me but i didn't think about it much when he started sucking on my nipple making it hard while massaging my right one.I moaned as Natsu circled my nipple with his tongue, it was hot. I still tried to get away even if his grip hurt, i didn't want to get raped by my best friend.

"N-Natsu P-Please s-stop" I said between sobs, but only received a low growl "P-Please n-natsu i d-don't want this" I cried even more when he changed to the right breast and gave it the same treatment, I tried pulling away but did not work so i tried kicking him. Surprising him i kicked him on his thigh only to receive a loud growl and a hard punch on my thigh making me shout in pain and stop kicking.

"Mine" He said as he faced me and licked the tears off my face "And Always be"

"P-please N-Natsu" I sobbed and few fresh tiers fell.

"Luce i only want to have some fun" He grinned at me , but not his usual toothy grin but an evil looking one that send shivers down my spine, i wiggled and wiggled but only to make the dragon angry. "Stop moving so much" I only shook my head because no words left my mouth, he didn't look too happy. He quickly flipped me round so i was facing the floor and he took my hands back and pinned them with one hand on my back.

"I had enough playing with you, we should get to business" He said as he traced his other hand down my back and sides up to my butt. I realised what he meant and started shook my head so hard it looked like it would fall off.

"No no no no no Please!" I repeated trying to stop him,he leaned down and i felt his hot breathing over my neck and a wt kiss on my cheek.

"Not a chance"He grinned and ripped his pants with boxers showing his huge member, first i was a virgin secondly that is not going to fit. I widen my eyes like plates.

"No please stop"i tried again but to no use as he positioned himself in front of my hole, i shut my eyes close to meet the pain and it came when he thrust as hard as he can into me, i gave a loud scream until i had no breath and started to cry even more when he thrusts into me non-stop, i tried getting out of stopping me but in return he would growl or slap me anywhere around my body.

"arg! Natsuu!" I shouted as i could feel myself come arching my back in a bit of pleasure. He slowed down as i could feel his seeds inside of me and when he came his sharp fangs bit into my neck as i shout in pain. i can feel myself weaker but he doesn't care and continues to thrust like nothing happened, after he comes once more Natsu falls on top of me letting go of my hands as i relaxed as i had no energy left to speak or even was asleep on top of me so i was not so called as his hands wrapped around my waist and we both fell asleep.

**Meanwhile the Guild **

Master comes back from a monthly meeting with the Magic council to talk about he damage Team Natsu has caused yet again during their mission, When he opens the Guild door to expect the cheerful and noisy children of his but instead got a quiet and sad room full of people sitting down with frowns, everyone stood up when the doors opened to see their Fire Dragon and favourite celestial mage. but when saw its only master they sat back down frowning again.

"Hello Master" Said the white haired girl behind the bar no longer smiling.

"Hello my child what is the meaning of this?" Master asked seriously.

"Lets say that Natsu hut Dragon Puberty and attacked Lucy, when she was in the infirmary Natsu kidnapped her to *Cough* Mate with her" She sighed "Their still gone and were worried" Master was shocked that he forgot it was this time already, 'but why doesnt Gajeel and Laxus have it?' he though as looking around the guild to see Gajeel comforting sobbing Levy and Laxus sitting at the bar looking at Mirajane.

"So i guess that Gajeel and Laxus have a mate" As he said that Gajeel looked shocked at him and Laxus choked on his beer as he fell backwards off his stool.

"I guess we have to wait" Mirajane leaned into Masters ear so no dragon hears "I think Gajeel picked Levy but im not sure about Laxus" She giggles

"Oh i know who he picked" He laughed and turned to go to his office, Mirajane looked shocked and Laxus moved into the shadow to not be noticed, Gajeel tried but Levy fell asleep on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5 The End

**Hey guys sorry there were no chapters but here is chapter 5. this may be the last chapter and then ill do a sequel about Gajeel and Levy :3 I hope you enjoy this last chapter and ill see you later byee!**

**Guild P.O.V**

"Master their gone for a whole day now! Lu-chan is a fighter and could be dead by now!" Shouted an angry Levy, she was so worried and frustrated that nobody is helping. However Master is just keeping a serious face.

"Levy, first we dont know where they are, Secondly it is dangerous even Erza fainted after Natsu took Lucy so we have to wait" Master said not changing his face expression, that made Levy even more worried as she was knocking over tables and nobody dares to come close... nobody except a certain Iron dragon slayer.

"Shrimp Please calm the fuck down" He came as she was about to throw a cup at a wall, before she could do that he hugged her tight putting her in his lap not letting her escape.

"No Gajeel i cant calm the fuck down" Everyone gasped as they never heard the bookworm swear, some started whispering that she spend too much time with the Dragon slayer, when he heard it he grinned and muttered it into the angered Levy's ( Very Rare ) ear. She froze as he started to whisper in her ear, but after just burst out laughing and leaving her guild mates question themselves.

"Their right"

"GeeHee" Gajeel laughed his signature laugh and started to hug levy tighter, of course nobody knew they are together but right now he was comfortable and he did not plan to leave. Levy started to hug him back while Mirajane was giggling in excitement, Levy and Gajeel where her favourite couple right after Lucy and Natsu an d planned to make them together but now she knows they worked things out on their own. Soon later everyone got used to them and Levy fell asleep.

"Demon Woman im going to take Shrimp to my place, she fell asleep" Gajeel told so called 'Demon woman' Mirajane.

"Yeah just don't do anything stupid" She smirked

"Nahh we rather when were awake" He answered back and hurried outside leaving Mira in surprise.

"Well their further than i thought" She said to herself.

"Who is further than you thought?" Asked a voice.

"Gajeel and Levy" Mira smiled and looked up to see her Master sitting on the counter facing her.

"And why is that?"

"There might be some new blue haired babies soon" She smiled and started to deliver booze and food to others.

**Somewhere in a cave **

Lucy started to wake up, before opening her eyes she started to feel warm around her and started to move towards it, snuggling in whatever it was. Lucy snapped open her eyes when a hand started to pull her in and place itself on her waist. Realising what has happened a while before, about her loosing her virginity or lets say her cherry being popped.

"kyaaaaaa" She jumped up this time leaving the heat source and started to run towards the light before tripping and falling on her face.A loud laugh rang through the cave making Lucy jump in fear and started to look around and back off slowly.

"where you going to Lucy?" A shadow leaned over her, his red eyes shining in the shadows on his face that his pink locks covered.

"N-Nowhere" She gulped in fear but tried not to show it. "W-What happened?"

"Ah you know just watching my mate being scared" His smile turned wider

"B-But aren't you m-meant to be n-normal by now?" She said taking an another big gulp.

"i actually am but seeing you scared is hot" His eyes turned back into his black but his smile still there. "Lucy i am sorry that i hurt you even if i asked you to listen you did not"

"I am sorry Natsu i.. i just wasnt ready for it" She started sobbing while Natsu came to hug her, pulling her in and she accepted and hugged back.

"Its ok" He shushed her " Its all over now"

**Guild P.O.V**

Everyone was still worried that their guild mate is dead by now and if not then badly beaten.

"I bet she cant even move and Natsu is using her!" Said Macao

"Give up already Nastu had hit her once but would never use her!" Shouted Drunk Cana.

"I agree with Cana! Brother Natsu would never do anything like that" Agreed Romeo, The guild started to argue.

"I dont think it was that bad" Said a voice, everyone froze and looked towards the guild doors.

"It hurt but i survived, why are they making me sound dead?" Said a female voice, in the doorway was Lucy with few bandages being hold by her waist by Natsu.

"LUCY YOUR ALIVE!"Everyone shouted and started to run towards her but being stopped when Natsu Growled at them.

"Of course i am"

"Pff They make my look like a monster" Natsu said turning around probably angry "Its not like i would kill you" Everyone just sighed in relief that Lucy is alive and Natsu not not as much. Lucy went to her usual spot at the bar while natsu stated to fight everyone who looked at her which caused the whole guild to fight.

"So Lucy how was it?" Asked Mira

"Scary, i was fighting back and kicking but that caused me to get punched in my thigh" She said showing Mira her bandaged right leg "Then he just got angry and did it"Lucy sat down.

"I am glad that your alive"

"Thanks Mira and where is Levy?"

"Oh well levy was so worried she started swearing and when Gajeel hugged her she fell asleep in his arms" Mira said smiling

"Aww i wanted to see that" Lucy whined

"Thats not all, when he told me that hes taking her to his place i told him not to do anything stupid"

"Then what?"

"He said that they rather do it when their both awake"

"Awwww!" Lucy started awwing at everything that Mira a while the fighting stopped and Natsu came running to his mate.

"Lucy can we go home?"

"You can go to your house yes"

"Aww come on Luce i know you love me" He made his puppy eyes.

"And why should i let you go?"

"Because i am our babies father"He grinned proudly.

"WHAT!?" Lucy and Mira shouted.

"The mating season is to make our mate pregnant" Natsu seemed proud of his work , but Lucy didn't know what to do.

"P-Pregnant" She sigh "Maybe im not! I haven't seen any signs yet"

"Well i know you are so lets go home"

"O-okay"Natsu carefully took Lucy's Hand and started to slowly walk to her apartment in silence, but it was a comfortable silence.

**The End!**


	6. Information!

p style="text-align: center;"strongHiya! I just want to say that i know this is a short story but im doing a sequel about Gajeel and Levy so be patient, Also!/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongI will do an additional chapter with something like '5 years later...' Just showing Lucy, Natsu and their kid! No spoilersstrong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongso you have to wait! Thanks for reading dont forget to tell your friends about them and please give me ideas strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongabout my second story 'forced Marriage Between 2 kingdoms' Please i written 3 chapters but dont have anystrong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongmore ideas :(strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongI was Weronika and stay tuned for more Fan fictions! strong/p 


End file.
